Broken Jurassic Bonds
by Dramaking14
Summary: Three years on from the events of New Era, and events have taken a bad and fiery turn for the worse. With a bond seemingly broken, Perry and Dave are forced to return to Isla Nublar in a rescue mission to save dinosaurs. But for one of them, a betrayal will make it their ash covered tomb. Sequel to Jurassic Bonds; New Era. Spoilers to Fallen Kingdom; Obviously.
1. The storm to come

**IT IS TIME! After seeing Fallen Kingdom, and taking in the possible future for the franchise in general. I have returned with the next chapter in the Jurassic Bonds saga, and last chapter in one characters story. However, be warned. Compared to New Era, chapters will not be smashing out everyday, but will be coming in a slow but steady pattern.**

 **And of course, to those who haven't seen Fallen Kingdom yet; If you do not want to get spoiled, DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!**

 **So brace yourselves longtime followers, and welcome newcomers, to a Broken Jurassic Bond.**

* * *

 _"Three years after the fall of Jurassic World, and the debate over Isla Nublar rages on. The island's long dormant volcano, reclassified as Active, has shown considerable unrest in recent months. Geologist predict an extinction level event will kill of the last living dinosaurs on the planet."_

 _"Sense the disaster of Jurassic World that shocked the world in 2015 and reattempted opening. The Masarni Corporation has paid 800 million in damages and class action law suits brought by survivors. Activist groups have mobilized around the world, in what has become the flash point Animal Rights Issue of our time."_

 _"With an eruption expected at any moment, the US Senet has convened a special committee to answer a grave moral question; Do dinosaurs deserve the same protections given to other endangered species, or should they be left to die-"_

CAWWW!

Gashing claws and bearing teeth were the only answer to one unfortunate radio as Perry sunk her teeth and claws into metal and wiring in the DPG office, sadly, a common occurrence now around here.

"You do know that's our eleventh radio you've just eaten?" Zia whispered before turning back to her call.

But not before earning a quick glare from two cold reptilian eyes.

Three years on from carnage brought by Perry's crazed sister, the Indominus Rex, and things have no gone well for her, or for anyone close to her for that matter.

Not long after Dave and Jess's wedding, Mt Sibo had sudden become active again. Forcing everyone on the island to evacuate off… without the dinosaurs.

Even when people like Claire tried to reason for the dinosaurs to be saved, the government refused to have any dinosaur taken off Isla Nublar. Including Perry's own pack, among them, her mate Blue and daughter Helen.

 _Why she had made it off the island? That is a matter as delicate as her bones._

"Yes, for that matter. I do have a dinosaur's best interest. I'm a paleo-veterinarian." Zia pointed out on the phone, noticing Claire Dearing making her way out of the elevator with two cups of coffee. "Yes, that is a real thing. Yes I have seen a dinosaur, I'm right beside one eating a radio. Claire! Can you take this, please?"

Noticing Zia calling for her, Claire made her way over while Zia turned to clean up Perry's mess beside her desk.

"Hello, Converse women Delgado. I'm- I'm Claire. I'm led organizer here." Claire greeted, trying her best to sound professional. "Yes I can explain what we do here…"

Claire went on, walking through the office while still on the phone. Luckily for Zia, someone else was always around to help keep Perry calm.

"PERRY!" Jess snapped, ripping out parts of the radio from Perry's jaw. "Will you please stop smashing our radios."

"Talk. About Home." Perry hissed, spitting the taste of metal and plastic out of her mouth.

"Well hate to say it, but your former home is big news right now." Zia pointed out. "Especially with Mr Sibo-"

However, a quick glare fired from Jess was enough to stop Zia from carrying on.

"It's not really a good idea to remind a velociraptor about stuff they're not fond on." Lowery turned around from his desk. "Especially with a talking raptor."

"And it's really not professional having toy dinosaurs on your desk." Zia fired back, bringing up Lowery's collection of toy dinosaur on his desk.

"Hey, there's no need to insult me or my dinos every time someone pisses you off." Lowery defending.

"Dude, I'm a doctor. Not a telemarketer." Zia reminded. "What was your job again? Plugging cords and pressing buttons."

"Helped bring down a hybrid dinosaur last time." Lowery brought up, bringing up how he helped release Rexy so Claire co lure her to the Indominus Rex. "It's a lot more important than how it sounds."

"How. Meeting?" Perry asked, having finally calmed down.

"It's just coming on in a minute." Jess assured, sweeping away what was left of the radio. "Have you tried getting to Dave and Owen?"

"No. And won't." Perry snapped, almost hitting Jess with her tail.

"Perry! I told you to try and call them!" Jess scolded, pushing aside Perry's tail. "They have every right to know about this as much as you do."

"They. Do not. Want to know." Perry pointed out. "So no. Tell them."

"They're your pack, Perry." Jess defended. "Dave raised you from a hatchling. Are you honestly that mad that him not to even try to find them?"

"What he did. YES!" Perry roared, bringing the whole office to a dead silence.

One of the things that have burned down over the years, has been Perry and Dave's relationship. Even when Jess has tried to get the two to reconcile, neither has been willing to meet the other.

Unable to face each other after last time…

"Claire! It's on!" Zia spotted, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Up above, the TV channel switched the global news. More importantly, the Committee meeting that would decide the fate of the dinosaurs still on Isla Nublar.

" _After a long and emotional deliberations, the Committee has decided, uh, NOT to recommend any action regarding the de-extinct creatures on Isla Nublar." Ian Malcom announced._

" _This is an act of god, and as much as we feel, uh, some degree of sympathy towards these animals. We cannot allow any, um, more lives to be lost in an attempted rescue."_

"No…" Perry whispered in shocked. "No. No. No. No. NO!"

The shock of what the world leaders had decided had hit everyone in the office, the very creatures that had brought them all together to help, were now to be left to burn to ashes with Isla Nublar.

"They're all going to die, if no one cares." Claire whispered solemnly, stroking Perry as the raptor began to tear up.

" _We do."_ Lowery reminded. "That's why we're still fighting for their lives."

Just then, Claire's phone began to go off, forcing Claire to attempt to return back to business along with everyone else. Despite the feeling of everyone now fight a losing cause…

"Jess. We can't. Let pack die." Perry defended, shaking off her tears.

"No, we can't." Jess agreed, the news still bearing down on her. "Just because the government has decided not to help, doesn't mean others won't. There has to be someone who will help."

"JESS! PERRY!" Claire called, her solemn face now alight with joy. "Get ready to go out, we have someone to meet."

 _X Lockwood Estate…_

Compared to the lush and tropical jungles of Isla Nublar, the forest around Lockwood Estate were actually closer to a dinosaur forest then many thought. But for Perry, waiting in the car as the weaved their way down the road. This felt less like home than Isla Nublar.

But, the feeling of home isn't why she is here with Claire and Jess. The reason to seek a tall and magnificent mansion, homed to Elderly Benjamin Lockwood. A man who was great sympathy for dinosaurs, and more importantly, a former friend of the late John Hammond.

"Wow, big place." Jess awed, stepping out of the car.

"Home. Bigger." Perry admitted, leaping out of the car, she still didn't like traveling in general.

"Might just be big enough to fit a dinosaur." Claire whispered, leading the others up towards the mansion.

"Miss Dearing, Mrs Hanzul." An elderly Caretaker greeted from the entrance. "Would you like to-"

However, her words fell short when she caught sight of Perry beside Jess. In her defence, seeing a loose raptor at your front door would leave anyone speechless.

"It's alright, she's hand raised." Jess assured, trying to ease the tense mode. "Perry, introduce yourself."

"Perry. Hanzul." Perry greeted, offering a claw out to shake.

Unsure if she was feeling fear, shock or confusion. The Caretaker slowly shock Perry's claw, her finger delicately holding Perry's claw, in an attempt to be get slashed by accident.

"Iris." Iris replayed back, taking her hand away before resuming her composed look. "Come in, I'll inform Mills of your arrival."

Making their way into the mansion, the group waited in the hallway while Iris left to find Mills. However, while group patiently waited, Claire spotted on particular painting in the hallway. One of John Hammond. Considering that this place is owned by a long friend of his, it makes sense that Lockwood would keep an painting of Hammond.

The only thing left of the man who made the impossible happen.

"That. Him?" Perry asked, thinking it was Lockwood.

" _John Alfred Hammond. The father of Jurassic Park. Of course, you already know that."_

All three turned back around to the source of voice behind them. Eli Mills. Standing professionally atop of the stairs, before breaking his pose to get closer to the group.

"Hello, guys. I'm Eli Mills. I work for Ben Lockwood." Mills introduced himself, tucking his glasses away. "We actually met once, seven years ago. And you don't remember-"

"Of course, I remember." Claire reminded, her face lighting up with joy. "Haven't you run his foundation-"

"Sense college, yeah." Mills admitted. "You remember?"

"Yes!"

"Wow!" Mills exclaimed in surprised. "So is this your assistant and mascot for DPG?"

"Mascot?" Perry pondered, unsure of what Mills meant.

"Oh so he does talk." Mills realised in shock.

" _SHE_ , talks." Jess corrected. "Her voice makes her sound like a guy most of the time."

"Perry." Perry greeted offering a claw out once again. "Perry. Hanzul."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mills added, shaking Perry's claw. Well, beyond her claw so he didn't get slashed. "Just saying name? Or anything else?"

"She mostly uses one syllable words." Jess explained. "Jess Hanzul by the way, how did you end up working for Ben Lockwood anyway?

"He wanted someone young and idealistic to spend his fortunes." Mills explained. "And I used to be _both_."

That broke the group into laughter, apart from Perry who didn't quite get what they meant.

"Fortunes?" Perry asked Claire.

"It's a human thing." Claire explained, not wanting to confuse Perry even more.

"Follow me." Mills instructed, leading the group through the mansion.

"How, Lock. Wood. Help?" Perry finally asked Jess, bringing up the reason they're here in the first place.

"Please, allow me to give you a history lesson." Mills insisted, leading the group into a large room. "THIS, is where it all began."

The room was set up more like a museum than anything you'd find in a mansion. Dinosaur sculptures in glass closed galleries, fossil sculpture's decorating the room. More immediate, a large Triceratops skull sculpture right in the middle. All this under the sun beaming down from the window ceiling above.

"Before the island, Sorna, Jurassic Park, all of it." Mills explained. "Hammond and Lockwood built a custom lab in the sub-basement, they extracted their first DNA from amber, right beneath our feet."

"Oh my goodness." Claire smiled in surprised.

"We're basically walking through holy ground for dinosaur research." Jess realised.

"What they did here was a miracle." Claire admitted, looking back at Perry for proof of Hammond and Lockwood's actions. "I still believe that."

"So do I Claire." Mills agreed. "So do I, and I still believe it matters to those animals."

"My pack." Perry added, realising they what they were talking about.

"There is something Mr Lockwood would very much like you all to do. Claire, you can call it _'A saviour from an old friend'_." Mills revealed. "We have, a piece of land. A sanctuary. Protected by natural barriers and fully self-sustaining."

"Another island?" Jess realised in shock.

"Exactly. A new home, where the dinosaurs will be secure and free." Mills went on.

"You're gonna get them out." Claire realised. "You're gonna save them?!"

"Save pack?!" Perry added, cawing in joy at the news.

" _No, my friends."_ An old elderly voice cleared up. "I'm going to save _us_. We can all use a touch of redemption, couldn't we?"

Wheeling over to the group, the proud and old owner of the mansion and estate. Benjamin Lockwood, even in his old state, he was still alive and kicking, just like Perry and all the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar.

"Lovely to see you again." Lockwood greeted.

"And you too, Mr Lockwood." Claire hastily greeted, trying to hold back her joy.

"Ah, it's been years sense I've gotten close to any breathing dinosaur." Lockwood admitted, wheeling up to Perry. "It's like I'm looking at myself. _Once upon a time ago_."

"But. Perry raptor." Perry pointed out. "You. Man."

That alone caused the whole group to burst out into laughter, the irony of a raptor bring laughter to people.

"It's a metaphor. My dear friend." Lockwood explained, starting to wheel himself in front of the group.

"Metaphor?" Perry asked Jess, before being shushed by her.

"This was all John Hammond's dream. Let these creatures live in peace." Lockwood brought up. "So, we have created a sanctuary. No fences. No cages. No tourist. Just as Mother Nature intended. John said it best."

"And once they're on the island, that's it?" Jess tried to clear up. "No person ever set foot on that island?"

"Just pack?" Perry added. "Just… Me?"

Lockwood nodded in agreement. "These creature's don't need our protection. They need our _absence._ "

Just then, Perry and Claire both became aware of something watching them from behind. Looking behind, both caught glimpse of a small girl running off out of the room. If it wasn't for Lockwood and the others, Perry might have gone looking for the girl. But right now, she had to fight her instincts not chase after her.

"When we were young, we both shared a passion… John and I…" Lockwood admitted, studying John's old amber fitted walking-stick, the last memory of his friend. " _What fools we were…_ Trying to run, before we learned to walk... As all young men do as I suppose… But, we learned. Unfortunately, in the end… _It drove us apart._ "

"Is that why he never mentioned you to anyone?" Jess asked, feeling rude to ask about it.

"Close…" Lockwood grimly admitted, thinking back to his younger days. "Life teaches us a very lesson, doesn't it Claire."

"Yes…" Claire agreed, remembering the mistakes she made creating the Indominus and causing Sam Hanzul's death years ago.

"Sir Benjamin?" Iris called, having quietly made her way into the room.

"Oh, my bloody medicine." Lockwood cursed, remembering he needed to take them around this time. "Will you excuse me, my fair ladies?"

"Of course, Sir Lockwood." Jess assured, watching as Iris pushed Lockwood away.

"Eli here, will help with the details." Lockwood explained, stopping close to Perry.

Gently, Lockwood placed an assuring hand on Perry's snout, his way of giving his consiliences to one of the many creatures he intended to help rescue from death.

"We will save them, your kind and your family." Lockwood assured Perry. "My gift… for our children… And your children."

"… Thank you…" Perry hissed, sounding more like she was beginning to cry.

The fact that Lockwood was ready to answer her cries for help, was enough to bring even the most deadly of dinosaurs to tears. Even Claire and Jess were struggling to hold back any tears, they cries for help… had been answered.

"Does he have children?" Claire asked Mills. "I thought I so a little girl?"

"Really?" Jess wondered.

"Yeah. I saw. Too." Perry added.

"No. He has a grandchild." Mills corrected. "His daughter died in car accident."

"That's awful." Claire admitted, despite not thinking about the much worse ways a child could die by a dinosaur.

"Yeah. They're very close." Mills agreed solemnly. "Really close…"

"So… What do you need from us?" Claire finally asked.

 _X Mill's Office…_

With new help available to them, now all they need was information on how to rescue the dinosaurs. Even as Mills helped to bring up information on his desk, Claire and Jess patiently waited while Perry paced up and down in the middle of the room. Impatient to get to her pack and rescue them all.

"There was a tracking system in place in your park." Mills explained, bringing a map of Isla Nublar. "Radio frequency ID chips to each dinosaur."

"Yeah, I remember." Claire added.

"I think Perry still has her chips in back, actually." Jess admitted.

"What?" Perry brought up, stopping her pacing march.

"I said I think, Perry." Jess reminded. "That doesn't mean you still do."

With that sorted, Perry carried on with her pacing.

"So, if we could access the system. Our ability to locate and capture those animals safely, will increase." Mills finished.

"Because then, we wouldn't be running around like headless chickens in an oven." Jess realised, getting where Mills was coming from.

"We need your handprint to access the system." Mills carried on. "But what I really need, Claire. Is you. Moving endangered species isn't legal, _but it's the right thing to do_."

"So we're basically breaking the law doing this?" Jess summed up.

"We're making things right." Mills corrected. "As well as… yeah, pretty much. Look, no one knows this park more than you do, Claire. We need your knowledge."

"How many dinosaurs can you save?" Claire brought up.

The sad part is, no matter how good they try, some species of dinosaurs won't make it off the island. But they can at least save as many as they can.

"Eleven species." Mills revealed grimly, flicking through the images of different dinosaurs. "Rescue anymore if you can, but time is against us. And I'm afraid there is one species that poses a real challenge for us."

Finally, Mills stopped one an image of a group of certain dinosaurs. The entire raptor pack.

"The raptor pack." Claire realised.

"Blue. Helen. Echo. Charlie and Delta." Jess listed.

"FAMILY!" Perry hissed, realising what they were talking about.

"I didn't know they had names, but yes. The raptor pack." Mills admitted. "Those animals, your kind, Perry. Are potentially the second most intelligent piece of life on this planet. And you and them, are the last velociraptors remaining. They MUST to be preserved."

"They must. Be saved." Perry snapped, hating how Mills just described them.

"They can pick up your scent from a mile off. And will kill you seconds, if they don't like you." Claire reminded. "You'll never catch any of them alive."

"No. We won't." Mills agreed. "But we thought you knew people who might. Especially as they both raised raptors themselves. Maybe you guys can convince them."

Taking a long and hard breath, Perry felt the whole world crash down on her. Now there was no running from her past, not if meant bringing back her pack alive. If she is to stand any chance, she need to convince her own father..,

Dave Hanzul.

* * *

 **So, as per the drill just like before. Live your thoughts in the reviews, and I'll see you all when I post the next chapter.**


	2. Rebuilding broken bonds

**So, with the help the need. The group now needs Owen and Dave back to aid them, yet Dave had his own reason for not going. Also, for those wondering why Dave isn't keen on helping, this chapter is basically answers your question.**

 **Review replay (God I missed doing this);**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Thank you, It almost feels like New Era all over again.**

 **Mickol93 - You don't think i keep away from my favorite raptor, did you?**

 **WolfDragon - Well, I was considering having Dave work at the same zoo as the Lion in the ending. But, I have a feeling we'll probably see hybrid dinosaurs again.**

 **RR45 - I have made it clear, someone IS going to die in this fanfic. So yeah, I'm pulling a George R Martin move, lol.**

* * *

 _"Come a little bit closer, you're my kind of man. So big and so strong."_

The quiet and calm mode beside Owen's and Dave's caravan among the banks of a forested lake shore, was shattered by the sound of Owen blasting his music player up to max volume, much to Dave's annoyances.

 _"Come a little bit closer, cos I'm all alone. And the night is-"_

SMASH!

The sound of smashed plastic and radio, brought Owen out of his relax mode while working on his new cabin. Turning around, Owen spotted Dave glaring straight back at him, what was left of the music player smashed underneath Dave's ankylosaur club.

"Dude! I was listening to that!" Owen protested, more annoyed that he was interrupted.

"And I wasn't." Dave reminded, tossing his club over his shoulder. "Just going to get some more wood, probably be an hour or so."

"Wouldn't it better to take an axe instead of a club?" Owen pointed out.

"… See you in a bit, Owen." Dave answered back, not even in any mood for using common sense.

"Okay, go treat me like I'm not even here." Owen muttered, focusing on the cabin once again.

The sad truth is, sense having left Isla Nublar. Both Owen and Dave have felt nothing but guilt after leaving their own raptor pack behind. For Owen, thinking back to the raptor's he raised and trained from birth, is something he doesn't even try to do. Because he knows how much it will hurt him to do so…

As for Dave? Well, what happened in the days following Mt Sibo's awakening and evacuation is a topic he doesn't ever look back on. And it has cost him dearly. He doesn't even try to contact Perry or Jess after their divorce. He wants to be away from them, and nothing else. Something that Perry was more than happy to let him do.

Until now.

The growing roar of an engine among disturbed pebbles and rising dust, signalled the arrival of someone to Owen, still hammering away at his cabin, contently singing to himself.

 _"It's not time to make a change, just sit back. Just relax, take it easy."_

"Hey, Owen." A familiarly dignified voice called.

 _"You're still young, that's your fault."_

"OWEN!" Another almost wild, manly voice roared.

Finally bringing Owen's hammering to a stop.

"Oh boy…" Owen muttered, bracing himself for what was to come.

Taking his hammer into his belt, Owen turned back to see Claire anxiously waiting a few meters away. Close to her, both Jess and Perry, meaning that Dave was about to get hit by this storm too.

"Hey." Claire quietly greeted.

"Back for more, huh?" Owen joked, in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. "No matter how hard you try, you just can't get me out of your head."

That alone caused Jess to snicker in amusement, even Perry ended up snorting as well. Until Claire shot a glare at both, getting them both to stop.

"Can I buy you a beer?" Claire finally asked.

"Did you bring them, or are we all going to go somewhere?" Owen pointed out.

"Actually, Perry and I were staying here to talk to Dave." Jess admitted. "Is he still here?"

"He just went to get some wood, a few minutes ago." Owen revealed, making his way down the ladder. "Just near the lake shore."

"Thank. You." Perry thanked, before heading off with Jess following close.

"How. Think. They go?" Perry asked, looking back on Owen making his way down the ladder to Claire.

"I honestly don't know." Jess admitted, following a path into the wooded shoreline. "But as long as Owen doesn't bring up driving the truck, hopefully Claire should keep it together-"

"Shush! Listen." Perry stopped, almost freezing on the spot.

For a moment, only the sound of singing birds in the sky and gusting wind among the trees could be heard.

BANG!

 _"Was 27, surviving my return of Saturn… A long vacation didn't sound so bad…"_

The quiet, yet familiar voice sang seemingly against the wind, leading the two on down the path until they found the source of the singing.

Almost oblivious to Jess and Perry, Dave continued to swing his club down on a fallen tree, quietly singing to himself while doing so.

 _"Was full of secrets, locked up tight like Iron Mountain… Running on empty, so out of-"_

"Dave?"

Jess's faint but soothing voice brought Dave's actions to a halt. Letting his arms fall down from their overhead position, Dave turned around to the sight of both Jess and Perry only two meters from him.

"Thought. No like. Katy." Perry pointed out, remember her father's dislike of Perry's namesake.

"I'm more sympathetic towards her these days…" Dave admitted, beginning to return back to getting wood.

"Are you okay stopping for a drink with us?" Jess finally asked, trying to ease the tension.

"… Give me a sec to get this tree sorted." Dave replayed, back before bearing his club down on the fallen tree.

SNAP!

 _X Half an hour later…_

"Seriously? Lowery actually tried to do that?! Ha ha!" Dave laughed, almost spilling his drink.

With Owen gone with Claire to the nearest bar, Dave had gotten a few drinks out for Jess and Perry. With Dave and Jess both sat at the table outside the caravan, Perry laid down quietly listen a meter away with a bowl of water beside her.

"He reckoned painting a raptor's anatomy on Perry was no different from doing the same with a horse." Jess went on. "Let's just say he ended spending a few days washing red paint out of his clothes."

"Yep, sounds like something Lowery would do." Dave quietened down. "He not really one for planning ahead."

"Pot. Call kettle. Black." Perry hissed, shaking her head briefly.

That alone was enough to kill the mood, no matter how much Jess or Perry could lighten the mood. There was no escaping to real reason why they're here.

"I'll go get some more drinks out." Jess assured, getting up from her spot.

With a quick kiss on Dave's cheek, Jess made her way into the caravan, finally giving Dave and Perry some alone time.

"Not. Here. To drink. And joke." Perry began, getting up on her legs.

"I know why you're here, Perry. Lockwood's wanking hand called Owen an hour before you came here." Dave admitted, referring to Eli's call. "A suicide mission to Isla Nublar, rescue as many dinosaurs from an island that is about to blow up."

"Rescue. Pack." Perry pointed out. "Blue. Helen. Echo. Charlie. Delta. Still live."

"And this concerns me why?" Dave finally brought up.

"Because this. YOUR FAULT!" Perry roared. "You left them there. Left daughter there."

Taken aback by Perry's outburst, Dave placed his drink aside before taking a deep breath. This subject is not one he takes with any kind of pride…

"I find out, that island would blow up at any time…" Dave reminded. "And I'm supposed to leave you there to burn?!"

"YES! Island Home. Pack. At home." Perry pointed out. "But you. Took me away. Away from pack. And they could… they could…"

Perry couldn't even bring herself to say the word. It is completely possible that some of the pack or even all of them, have already died.

"And you could have been too!" Dave defended. "Do you know how many people have died because of those dinosaurs?! Mum? Dad? They're gone all because you had to just…. Hatch out into my life!"

"So you. Blame me. For everything?" Perry hissed, her voice easily offended.

 _"No…"_ Dave corrected, almost exhausted from trying to explain himself. "I let my feelings drive my mind… I didn't take a chance to think back, if what I was doing was the right thing… And look at me now. An empty shell… a shell that killed his own parents…"

Even Perry was taken aback, the sad part is, Dave was right. Too many times sense Perry first hatched, he's allowed his emotions to make his choices. And that poor streak has led to his mother and father meeting their ends, both at blazing bullets and bearing teeth.

"Go. Save your pack, if you must." Dave whispered, looking out to the lake. "But don't expect me to welcome them back…"

With Dave's mind seemingly made up, Perry quietly left to wait for Claire's jeep. But not before Jess had overheard the whole conversation from the caravan, hard not to with the yelling and roaring.

"You're going back with her? Aren't you?" Dave asked, knowing Jess's answer. "You go to that island, and you'll find nothing but pain…"

"If I don't go back, I'll feel even more pain for leaving Perry's pack there." Jess pointed out, walking over into Dave's view. "Just as you will."

"I already felt that pain…" Dave admitted. "Perry was ready to die with her pack, the day we left that island… But I wasn't. And when words didn't change her mind. A dart was the only option."

Jess already knew all about this, when she found out that Dave and sneaked a darted Perry onto the boat leaving Isla Nublar, she felt just as betrayed as Perry, which sadly brought their relationship to an end. So when Perry made it clear she wanted to be away from Dave, Jess took her in instead.

"She's lost, Dave. Just as you are" Jess finally revealed. "She calls out to her pack every night, she wants her pack together again, including us."

However, Dave's only replay was to take off his shirt, revealing a three digit claw mark running across his chest. A mark of the rage and fury of Perry's anger of being separated from her pack…

"She made it clear how she felt…" Dave pointed out.

Just then, the sound of Perry's caw signal the arrival of Claire. Driving back to drop Owen back off, and pick Perry and Jess up.

"Take care of her, Jess." Dave asked, watching Jess make her way towards the jeep before stopping.

"I will…" Jess assured, feeling a sense of duty to watch over Perry. "The flights leaving tomorrow for the island… if you change your mind…"

And with that, both Jess and Perry left Dave to ponder over his sins. Quietly suffering, over his own mess…

 _X Later that night…_

By night, nothing but the campfire and stars in the sky gave off any kind of light. Normally, both Dave and Owen would have gone to catch some sleep from a day of working, or out for drink at the bar. But after the other's visit during the day, neither Dave nor Owen could get any rest.

Sitting beside the campfire, Dave quietly scrolled through his IPad looking through the numerous photos he had taken. Nearly all of them, of him and Perry enjoying a peaceful and untouched life. Some of these went as far back to when Perry was just a hatching, before she ever spoke her first word.

With a small smile creeping upon his face, Dave ended up finding one video of him and a three month old Perry. A clip of a when he had tried introducing Perry to swimming, in their inflatable pool.

 _"Come on, Perry. It's not very deep, you could stand up in it." Dave assured Perry as he lied down in the pool. "Just swim up to me, and that's it."_

 _Cautiously inspecting the water, Perry tried poking it with one small claw. But the sudden coldness of the water shocked her, causing her to hiss in fear._

 _"Aww, Perry…" Dave laughed._

 _"You think she's scared of the water?" Sam called from off screen._

 _"It might be too cold for her." Dave pointed out, starting to stand. "Maybe if we got some- OOF!"_

 _Dave sudden feel back, splashing cold water all out of the pool. Shaking the water off his face, Dave looked down to see Perry happily cawing against his chest, her claws slightly poking into his skin._

 _"Oww ha ha! Ow, ha! Perry." Dave laughed, holding Perry into his arms before tickling her with his cold water soaked fingers._

Just seeing the video alone was enough to make Dave realize how long ago Perry was once a tiny hatching, just small enough to hold in his arms. And how empty is life feels without her…

 _"What I am doing?"_ Dave muttered, finally making up his mind.

Getting up from his spot, Dave made his way into the caravan… Or he would have done, had he not bumped into Owen, who had started to get out of the caravan.

"Woah! What's up with you?" Owen wondered, unsure of Dave's uneasy behaviour.

"Don't try to talk me out, but I need to get my-"

Suddenly, Dave noticed something over Owen's back, a small bag of equipment. And his overall clothing seemed more like he was getting ready to go out. All those pieces adding together, soon revealed the truth to Dave.

"You're going to the island, aren't you?" Dave realized.

"Blue and my pack are still there." Owen explained. "I spent years raising them, just as you did with Perry. I can't give up on them when they need me the most…"

"… Neither can I…" Dave smiled in agreement.

* * *

 **With their minds made up, now the groups is ready to return back to Isla Nublar, only to find a nasty surprise on the island...**

 **As always, leave your review! :)**


	3. Out of the frying pan

**And now we return to our weird and questionable group of misfit people and dinos, as they return to Isla Nublar, before it goes down in flames, only to realize for one pack member, they have come too late.**

 **Review replay;**

 **WolfDragon - Well spotted. :)**

 **Mickol93 - Lots of things really outside of fanfic, getting a job, exams, finishing college. And compared to New Era, i found that through most of it, i felt rushed to get chapters out almost everyday. Here, I want to take my time with it, and keep from overloading people with new chapters constantly. But thank you for asking. :)**

* * *

 _X Sun rise…_

Early sun rise revealed the group reading their equipment onto a plane. In a few minutes, they would be flying out to join the rest of Mills team on Isla Nublar. But while Zia helped Lowery with getting the last few bags on board, Claire, Jess and Perry were all impatiently waiting for two other people. Dave and Owen.

Not matter how much Claire tried to convince Owen the other day, Owen just didn't seem to agree to her plan. Not even to rescue the pack he raised as hatchlings. As for Jess and Perry, even though Dave made his feelings clear, both still held hope that he would have a change of heart. Even if Perry would never admit it….

"Relax. It's no different from riding a horse." Zia assured Lowery picking up one bag.

"Yeah, a massive, flying mechanical horse." Lowery pointed out picking up the last one before getting on the plane. "Why can't we just get a boat there instead?"

"I'm sorry, Jess. We need to get going." Claire apologised, making her way on board.

 _"Damn it, Dave…"_ Jess whispered, before turning to grab Perry's attention. "Come on, Perry."

"Not. Even mad." Perry admitted, somehow expecting Dave not to come.

However, that didn't stop a wave of sadness washing over her, hoping that her dad would turn up.

Yet as Jess made some space for Perry on the plane seat, Perry's tail ended up whipping something soft and delicate.

 _"AHHH! Not again…"_ a voice whimpered in pain.

Snapping back to the sound, Perry and Jess both caught Dave reaching for his crown jewels in pain. Even as Dave started to fight the pain away, Perry was still in shock. Dave is actually here…

"Dad?" Perry hissed in shocked, causing Dave to lock eyes with her.

"How come you turned up?" Claire wondered, not expecting Dave to have sneaked on board.

"I've got some making up to do." Dave admitted. "Starting with my family."

That statement alone filled both Perry and Jess with pride, it may be hard to forgive Dave for what he did. But that fact he is now ready to make amends, is good enough for both them.

And he's not the only one.

Pulling himself up, Owen revealed himself from his makeshift cover close to Dave, having been woken up by Dave's pain induced scream.

"Owen?" Claire exclaimed in shock, Dave turning up was one thing, but Owen was something even more.

"Didn't think you were ever gonna turn up." Owen tiredly admitted.

Among all of this, both Zia and Lowery had finally made it on board too. While both were expecting to ride in the company of a raptor, neither expected two former animal behaviourist to show up too.

"Wow, I can see why Jess fell for you." Zia admitted, finally meeting a rather confused Dave.

"And you are?" Dave asked, unsure how to feel.

"Oh, Owen and Dave. This is Zia Rodriguez." Claire introduced, trying to avoid hitting Perry.

"Zia." Owen greeted offering a hand out.

"Hey, how are the raptor dads doing?" Zia greeted, shaking his hand taking a seat in front of Claire.

"Raptor dads? That's a first." Dave admitted, also taking a seat beside Jess.

"You two already met Lowery Cruthers before." Claire reminded, pointing to Lowery settling himself in his seat. "Former head of the Control Room at Jurassic World."

"We have?" Dave tried to remember.

"Yeah, you knocked over my dinosaur toys from the desk." Lowery hinted, still resentful over that incident. "Seriously, why is everyone hating my dinos?"

"I'm guessing you're a nervous flyer?" Owen wondering, bringing up Lowery's nervousness.

"You ever ridden a ticked off horse before?" Lowery asked.

"I road through a jungle on a motorcycle with a pack of raptors." Owen brought up.

"Ripped out the eye of an Indominus Rex with my bare hand." Dave added.

All pretty much over shadowing Lowery's attempt trying to sound like a survivor.

"Okay…." Lowery muttered, before bracing himself as the plane began to start up.

In minutes, the plane had finally taken off into the sky. It's destination, Isla Nublar. Former home of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World…

 _X Isla Nublar…_

Within hours, the plane had finally made it to Isla Nublar. Flying through the series of forest covered mountains. Over the ruins of the entrance and dirt claimed monorail. And pass the looming devil on the island, Mt Sibo.

Right now, smoke had swallowed up the top of the volcano. Steadily rising out among the clouds. But given anytime, that will soon be followed by ash and lava. Dooming every dinosaur on the island.

"My god…" Dave whispered in shock.

"Have not. Seen?" Perry asked, surprised by her father's reaction.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was that bad…" Dave admitted. "No wonder you're desperate to get the pack off the island."

And it's not just the raptor pack. For every creature on the island, time is running out…

Within half an hour, the plane had landed on what was left of the run way. Coming to a stop beside Lockwood's operation, already preparing their gear for the task at hand. Yet as Claire stepped out, she was greeted by the sight of four armed men, all behind the leader of operations here.

Ken Wheatley.

"Claire! Ken Wheatley. Welcome back." Ken greeted, shaking hands with Claire.

"Great operation you've got going on here." Claire complimented, thinking this was all too good to be true.

"Mr Lockwood takes his humanitarian efforts very seriously." Wheatley reminded. "Where's your talking raptor pet and its wranglers."

"Daughter! And Animal Behaviourist." Dave yelled out, following Perry and Owen off the plane.

"Owen Grady, and Dave Hanzul." Owen introduced on behalf of the two.

"Hey, Owen." Wheatley greeted. "So is this raptor one of yours then?"

"Perry Hanzul is ours." Jess corrected, joining Dave's side. "She's the only raptor that Owen didn't raise."

"Perry Hanzul. Huh, you've actually given it a name." Wheatley admitted in surprise.

"Of course she has a name." Dave pointed out. "She's as every much part of my family as Jess is."

"True. But naming an animal is often the first sign of getting too close." Wheatley brought up.

"Perry. Always. Close." Perry defended.

Caught off guard, Wheatley reeled back. Even through everyone had heard from Mills and Lockwood about Perry being able to speak, like so many, hearing her voice is still enough to generate shock.

"I'd be damn." Wheatley laughed off. "Well don't you guys just stand there, get back to your post!"

With that, Wheatley's men returned back to reading their supplies. Allowing Wheatley to return back to explaining the situation to the new arrivals.

"So then you're "Great White Hunter"?" Owen joked, causing Wheatley to laugh off.

"Ha! That's what my daughter calls me." Wheatley laughed off. "I'm the expedition officer around here."

"AH! OH GOD!" Lowery moaned, trying to take off his sweat soaked jacket. "So hot…"

"It's going to get hotter pretty soon." Owen reminded, looking up to the sight of Mt Sibo looming in the distance.

"Then. Lets. Find pack." Perry added.

The sooner they find the raptor pack, and get off, the better…

 _X Park Gates…_

With all their might, Wheatley's men opened up the park's gate. Allowing the groups capture trucks through.

Inside one truck, Lowery hastily applied bug spray onto his arms. Although surrounded by two armed men, in front of him, Claire, Owen, Jess and Zia looked on as Lowery offered his spray to the others. Unfortunately, the truck was more of a tight squeeze, especially for Dave and Perry, who were both sandwiched together at the end of the truck.

"So… You think Rexy would be dead by now?" Lowery finally asked. "I mean, she is rather odd to still be around sense the first park."

"She was still strong enough to give the Indominus a beat down." Dave reminded.

"And. Good. To pack." Perry added, remembering Rexy leaving the group alone after the death of her mentally destroyed sister.

"It's impossible to know the max lifespan for a clone in a completely different environment." Zia explained. "Take a cavemen that would have lived 20 years. Eating prime meals, getting health care, it's going to live 5 times as long."

"Not to mention animals that live captivity, live longer than they would in the wild. Just because they're not hunting, or fight all the time." Jess added. "A lion in the wild lives 10 to 16 years. But one in captivity can live 20 to 25 years."

"So… She's still alive?! Right?" Lowery finally asked.

"How come you're so concerned about Rexy?" Dave finally asked. "It's not like she tried to eat you."

"Um…"

Dave sudden realized the impact of his words upon Jesses growing unease, which earned him a whip from Perry's tail.

"Sorry, Jess." Dave hastily apologized.

"It's alright." Jess assured. "It's not as bad these days anyway."

"Well, she is the first to be created. And the one of the few dinosaurs that's been here sense the first park." Lowery explained. "So, she's like the mascot for the first park and Hammond's dream… I guess."

"We. Save. Rexy." Perry assured Lowery. "We. Owe her. Our lives."

 _X Main Street…_

Soon, the party had made it into the Main Street. Or at least, what's left of it. Dirt staining the once vibrant pathway and shattered bones, broken glass littering the empty buildings, some even burned and smashed from the Main Street fight some four years ago.

"It's like a ghost town." Dave whispered, looking at the ruins at what used to be the most popular place on earth.

 _"You shooould have seeen him as heee died."_ The words of the Indominus Rex suddenly rushed back into Dave's mind. _"See him suuuuuffer, see him beeeg for hisss life as the missserable creeeature he waaas!"_

Sensing Dave's unease, Perry gently rested her head on Dave's shoulder, a calm and soothing hiss escaping her jaws.

"Bad memories?" Wheatley asked, seeing the group's grief stricken faces.

"Not all. Some were good." Owen admitted, always glad that he met Claire and Dave here.

Finally, the convoy came to a stop just outside of the abandoned Innovation Centre, sending one Compy scurrying away among the wind howling buildings.

However, a low rumbling noise soon brought everyone's attention to outside.

"What. That?" Perry asked, sensing a vibration surging from the ground into her legs.

"Is that Rexy?" Lowery finally asked, remembering her habit of roaring at this time of the day.

However, looking outside the window. Zia caught sight of the creature responsible lumbering out of the trees.

"It's not Rexy." Zia assured, quickly getting off her seat. "I have to see this."

Before any could react, Zia had thrown herself over Dave and Perry in the back, almost sending them tumbling out of the truck as she ran beside the truck.

"Hey! Hey! Miss!" Wheatley called, trying to catch up with her. "This area isn't secure-"

But his words came to a stop when he spotted just what had trigger Zia's rush. Even as everyone made their way to join them, the source of the rumbles lumbered its way into the Main Street. A large dinosaur, not Rexy.

A Brachiosaurus.

All men lowered their weapons at the sight of the graceful giant, unless any of them were stupid enough to walk under her foot, she was of no threat to the group. Indeed, the very sight of her towering bulk, was enough to set a calm tone to the atmosphere.

"Is that… Baylene?" Jess remembered.

"Looks like it, she is the first Brachiosaur to have ever been born on the island." Lowery pointed out. "According to Ian Malcolm, she was also the first dinosaur John Hammond showed them when they visited the first park."

 _"And she's still beautiful."_ Zia added, still watching Baylene browse on a nearby tree, not even reacting to Claire throwing her arm over her shoulder. "Never thought I'd seen one in real life."

"She's defiantly beautiful." Claire agreed, seeing Zia begin to tear up.

And as Perry spotted, she's not the only one brought to tears.

Attempting to hide it, Wheatley struggled to hold back his own tears at the sight of Baylene, even as Perry nudged his leg to grab his attention.

"Something. Wrong?" Perry asked, curiously over his tearful reaction.

"She's my daughter's favourite dinosaur…" Wheatley admitted, rubbing a tear away. "I promised her before I left, I'd bring one back for her to see."

 _"We all makes promises to the ones we love."_ Dave thought quietly. _"Even if that means we do things we end up regretting."_

 _X Radio station…_

Luckily for the group, thanks to their equipment and Lowery's brilliant memory. Lowery was easily able to get them all inside the radio station, within seconds, he had already started connecting the power cables to the tracking system.

"Are you sure their transmission batteries will still be working?" Zia asked, unsure if they still work. "Thought they'd be dead by now."

"The dinosaur _is_ the battery." Claire explained. "It's kept going by body heat and movement."

"How else do you think we found out the Indominus hadn't escaped?" Lowery reminded. "Until a certain someone had gone in."

"Yeah, less talk. More doing." Dave warned, not wanting any call back to that incident.

"Claire. It needs your handprint." Lowery revealed.

Not missing a beat, Claire placed her hand on the hand scanner.

"So how long until-"

Claire's question was cut short as power ran through the room, lighting the gloomy setting and bringing the island map up.

"I'm in." Lowery assured, before noticing something. "There's a large concertation of dinosaurs at the Eastern Docks."

"That's our boat." Wheatley revealed. "We've already captured a bunch of them."

"You already started capturing dinosaurs?" Jess asked, surprised that they started before their arrival.

"Without using their tracking implants?" Claire added.

"Every second counts." Wheatley pointed out. "The sooner we capture them, the sooner we can load them on board and focus on other dinosaurs."

"Like. Pack." Perry hinted.

"So kind of dinosaurs have you got so far?" Dave asked.

"So far, mainly herbivores." Wheatley listed. "They're easy to find near forested areas and lakes, carnivores are the tricky part. We've got a few Compys, at least two Allosaurs. Got word of a Carnotaurus caught few minutes ago. But we haven't been able to find the T-Rex or raptors."

"Lowery, can you bring up the pack's location?" Owen asked.

"I need the species code."

"D-9"

Within seconds, Lowery was able to isolate the tracking frequencies for the raptors. But something rather concerning was soon revealed.

One tracker was north-east a mile from their position, two more were south-west of the group two miles away. But the last two tracker, only half a mile away south was unresponsive.

"Wait minute, why are two not responding?" Dave brought up.

"If their trackers are powered by body heat and movement, and maybe they've stopped moving." Jess reminded.

"But animals let off body heat all the time." Zia pointed out.

"Bring up any cameras close to that location." Claire ordered Lowery.

As if back working on his job, Lowery brought up the dirt stained by still operational camera feed, close to the quiet tracker. To everyone's shock, it was actually right within the old raptor paddock.

 _"The raptor paddock…"_ Owen whispered.

"Use. As nest?" Perry suggested.

Unfortunately, as Lowery got the camera to turn. The answer soon became clear…

Crushed under a cold, magma rock. The rotten and dirt stained skeleton of a raptor was just about visible, almost a cruel joke by nature of the groups attempted rescue.

"No…" Owen quietly whispered, turning his head away from the computer.

CAAAAAW!

Perry's heart wrenching cry echoed throughout the building, she had come too late to save one pack member, but just who it is? No one can tell?

"Judging from the state of that skeleton. That raptor's been dead for few months." Zia guessed, trying to make it out from the poor quality recording.

"So we know one raptor is dead." Dave summed up, before remembering something else. "But where is the other one?"

"Well, we have two possible places." Wheatley pointed out. "Considering these are pack animals, then mystery raptor will probably be with one of the two groups."

"No, why would the raptor pack spilt up?" Jess brought up.

"Hunting?" Perry suggested.

"That wouldn't be unreasonable." Dave admitted. "If they hunt in pairs, they can cover more ground to find food."

"And so can we." Owen added. "I'm gonna need to borrow your truck."

"I'm going with you." Zia revealed, preparing her bag. "We don't know what kind of condition that raptor could be in."

"Miss! Things could get hairy out there." Wheatley quickly warned, bringing Zia to a stop.

Turning back with brewing anger in her eyes, Zia quickly unbuttoned one of Wheatley's darts, allowing her pull it out for Wheatley to see.

"These are powerful sedatives." Zia reminded, barely controlling her anger. "One too many, and they could have respiratory failure. Also, I'm not as soft and witless as your comment implies."

Jess didn't need any reminding of that herself, especially as she had to deal with Zia's explosive rage in the past, mainly over telephone lines and occasional raging over the computer.

"Let's go Beefcake!" Zia called over to Owen.

"Oh, Owen!" Claire called, drawing Owen's attention back to her. "Be careful, okay?"

Even though her words meant no insult to Owen, it still prompted him to gently take her hands in his owns.

 _"If I don't come back. Remember, you were the one who made me come."_ Owen reminded, great weight carried on those words, at least until he broke into a cheeky smile. "I'll be alright… Perry, if you go to pair south-west. Then we'll go find the raptor north-east."

"Then. Better. Get going." Perry agreed, starting to make her way out.

"No, no, no. You are not going alone." Dave made clear, drawing out his club. "I'm going with you. Someone has to make sure you comeback."

"Hold on, you can't go with her." Wheatley ordered. "She could end up having the pack kill you."

However, Wheatley's warning was soon answered by Dave with a cold glare, one that matched even a raptor's piecing stare. "Don't you FUCKING dare tell me, what I can and can't do with MY raptor."

That was enough to make Wheatley almost back off in shock, no one was expecting Dave to have more in common with the raptors than previously thought. However, Perry couldn't stop herself as a small smile creeped upon her face, before leading Dave out of the building.

"Dave!" Jess's call ending up bringing Dave to a stop as he turned around to Jess making her way up to him. "I know this is last place you ever wanted to come back to, but… thank you."

Giving Dave no chance to react, Jess planted her lips against his, rekindling their bond. This island is where the two cemented their love for each other, and even when it's burning down, it still manages to help heal their broken hearts.

"Anything for our family." Dave quietly smile, breaking away from Jess.

"Our. Pack." Perry corrected, gently flicking her tail against Dave's leg.

Unable to stop himself, Dave pulled Perry's head into his arms, unable to stop smiling as an old feeling washed over him.

"I've miss you…" Dave whispered.

"I. Have. Too." Perry agreed, pulling her head out of Dave's loving grip.

Needing no more prompting, Dave followed Perry out of the building and into the surrounding forest, underneath the fiery devil that loomed over the entire island.

* * *

 **With part of the group splitting up to find the pack, Dave and Perry will soon learn that something else has survived despite others having believed otherwise. P.S. if you've read Bigger, Louder, More Teeth. Then you would be familiar with who I am talking about...**

 **BOOM... BOOM... RAAAAWR!**


	4. Spilled Blood

**So after a long wait, we are finally going to see just who making their way into Jurassic Bond Canon. At the cost of losing someone we all know too well.**

 **Fair warning; I am going to potentially break many of your hearts or anger you. So, be warned...**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Woah, hold your horses. We haven't even got off the island yet. Although Indoraptor will be making a big wham on the story soon enough.**

 **WolfDragon: No. The skull is Echo's. Bob was killed further away from the Raptor Paddock accidently.**

 **Mickol93: One of them, defiantly is.**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984: I have missed your reviews. :)**

* * *

 _X South West of the Radio station…_

CAW! CAW!

….

CAW! CAW! CAW!

The restless and concerned calls of Perry joined the burning chorus of Mt Sibo. She and Dave were now only a few meters from the raptor's location, but just who they'll find? They couldn't even begin to guess.

However, upon making their way towards a shallow stream, snaking it's way through the undergrowth. The two stumbles upon a coldly familiar sight.

A pile of rocks, all resting on top of each other to form a makeshift resting bed. Although it may it look like nothing now, the person who's body laid underneath was a big impact to both Dave's and Perry's lives.

Sam Hanzul. Dave's own father.

"This place…"

As if cut off from everything around him, Dave stared blankly ahead of him. Not only was it here that his father lost his life, but so did many of the ACU. All at the claws of Perry's own sister, the Indominus Rex.

"Dave. We can't. Stay here." Perry pointed out, looking up at the smoke coated sky.

However, just walking towards his father's grave, the ghost of the fallen ACU troops seemed to scream and yell among the bushes, as well as the blood churning roar of their killer. Mere memories of the past, now rushing back to Dave until he was standing above Sam's grave.

"Dad…" A quite whisper escaping from Dave's breaking voice.

"Laaaast man ssstanding." growled the I-Rex scrapping her claws together.

"I will be remembered." admitted Sam pulling the grenade pin. "Will you?"

Finally, both Sam and the I-Rex ran straight at each other. Yelling and roaring at each other as both were blasted back by a ball of flames and metal as the grenade exploded.

Dropping to his knees, Dave felt powerless. This is the reason he didn't want to come here, this was all that awaited him, bitter and haunting memories of the past….

"I would ask for forgiveness with every breath…" Dave tearfully admitted, his tears dropping into the stream. "But I know I would never deserve it."

Just then, a warm scally snout brushed against Dave's cheek, followed by the sounds of Perry's chirping. A sound that was enough to keep Dave from breaking down.

"Yet you. Still. Have it." Perry reminded.

Had Dave made mistakes? Certainly. Perry wouldn't be so hostile to even talk to him if he hadn't. But at the same time, every living thing makes mistakes. It's one thing that makes humans and dinosaurs closer than either realised.

But despite the seeming calmness, time was not on their side. Up above, the sounds of Pterosaurs flying among the canopy, reminding those below them of the looming omen that now consumes the island.

"They must sense that Mt Sibo's ready to blow." Dave worked out, glancing over to the smoking volcano in the distance.

"Then. We. Hurry." Perry insisted, beginning following the stream.

However, before either of them could get far, a flock of Gallimimus erupted from the undergrowth. Just in time, Perry was able to bring herself to stop as one Gallimimus sprinted in front of her. Unfortunately for Dave, one Gallimimus ended up kicking him in its panicked state, causing him to fall among the leaf coated ground.

"Dad!"

Unleashing a heart tearing bark, Perry drowned any Gallimimus unlucky enough to rush at her under a wave of terror, just enough to keep them away from her as she re-joined Dave's side. With her own body acting as a shield, Perry gritted her teeth against the pain of multiple dinosaurs kicking and stomping at her delicate body.

CAAAW!

STAB!

The sound of a familiar caw followed by the sound of pierced flesh shot past the two, signalling the end of the stampede as the Gallimimus disappeared into the undergrowth. Yet as the dust cleared, a grizzly but welcoming sight greeted them.

Two Velociraptors, both locking their jaws onto a bleeding and dying Gallimimus. While one green, iguana coloured raptor pinned the dinosaurs down with her claws, another bluish tiger striped raptor viciously shook the Gallimimus's neck like a Pitbull, only stopping once all traces of life bled into the stream.

"Helen?!" Perry called, bringing a stopped to the two raptor's frenzy.

Sure enough, the blue striped raptor turned its head to Perry and Dave, revealing itself to be Helen. And that's not all, as the green raptor rose up, revealing amber slit eyes which betrayed her true name. Delta.

"Mother?"

Eyes wide with shock, Helen slowly made her way towards Perry, who also did the same. Dave and Delta however, both held back from doing so, neither of them sure of just how to react.

It had been years sense Helen had seen her mother before her, all that kept Perry in her mind, was the vision and hope that she would come back to her, once again. Just hearing Perry call her name, was enough to breach her walls of iron.

"You… You. Are here. Again…." Helen breathed, still taking in the sight of her mother once more.

"Here… For pack." Perry assured, tearing beginning to roll down her eyes.

Unable to hold herself together any longer, Helen tearfully embraced Perry, tear soaked scales rubbing against each other's neck. Years of being separated from her mother, years of praying and holding out hope that she would return, have finally been answered.

However, the touching reunion was ruined as Delta began to release a heart stopping hiss.

"I know Delta." Dave assured, trying to calm her down. "You're furious over your us disappearing-"

But again, Delta let out another much louder hiss. But not at Dave. From the way her eyes seemed to focus behind him, something else must be causes her to react so hostile.

SPLASH!

Turning around, everyone could finally see what was scaring Delta so much.

Water steaming off its feet, leaves brushing beside it's hard scaly body. A female Carnotaurus eyed the group, a hungry and desperate look in her slit eyes, her brown and orange markings only just blending in with the undergrowth.

"Damn it, must have smelt the kill." Dave guessed, drawing out his club.

"Give. Kill." Perry ordered, motioning for Delta and Helen to move from the corpse.

"But! First kill. In days!" Helen defended, her claws clenched against the corpse.

"Helen, she wants the kill!" Dave pointed out. "If we give it to her, she should leave us alone."

Although their growls made their frustration clear, the two wild raptors reluctantly back away from the kill, along with Perry and Dave.

Although the still growling, the Carnotaurus approached the now stolen kill. Teeth dripping in saliva at the sight of a meal to quench her hunger. However, the very smell of blood is enough to set it's already hair raising temper on fire.

But without warning, Helen was suddenly yanked back by her tail. Just in time, Delta pounced at Helen's attacker, driving her claws into its head, Delta forced Helen's attacker to let go.

Raising up, everyone could finally see Helen's attack. Another Carnotaurus, but a smaller more lime green male. It must have smelt the kill too, and with everyone focusing on the female, made the most of a chance to kill a raptor.

"STOP!" Perry proclaimed, leaping between Helen, and the newly arrived male with Delta still atop of it.

Unfortunately, with a bunch of distracted raptors and human, the female Carnotaurus decided to join in on the commotion, for the chance of even more food. Only just catching sight of the charging reptilian bull, Dave ducked aside, only just missing the dinosaurs crushing jaws.

"Helen?" Perry whispered, looking over her bleeding daughter.

Helen was still breathing, but only just. The now huge bit mark on her tail had only missed her hips, but the shock of being attacked and sudden loss of blood, left Helen in a weak and helpless state. But she isn't the only one in trouble.

With the female still striking at him, Dave hulled himself over a downed tree, only just missing the female Carnotaurus which bit down, almost snapping the tree in half. Bracing himself, Dave swung his club up, striking the female with enough force to stagger her. But by now, exhaustion started to kick in, Dave can't keep dodging and lashing out for much longer.

Neither could Delta. In her attempt to slash at the male Carnotaurus's neck, she had left herself open for attack. Suddenly trapped under it's piercing teeth and wide mouth, Delta was helpless as the Carnotaurus tossed her off it, send her crashing close to Helen and Perry.

Bleeding and raging, the male locked it's sight of Perry. With the male charging at her, Perry prepared to answer with teeth and claws.

Then without warning, a large shaped snapped its jaws around the male's neck. With it's claws now holding the Carnotaurus still, the newly arrived dinosaur snapped the male's neck, instantly killing the unfortunate dinosaur.

As the dead male dropped down. The newly arrived dinosaur bellowed at the female, revealing itself among the falling leaves and clearing dust.

Neither the raptors, nor Dave could believe what had arrived. A large body, enough to tower over Rexy. But with bone white scales all over. Quills running down its head, back and tail, two long claws, although one seemed almost twisted to the right. The two blood red eyes was the final nail the coffin for this dinosaur's identity.

A dinosaur that should have died years ago.

The Indominus Rex.

"How the FUCK is that thing here?!" Dave's mind screamed underneath the Indominus's earth parting roar.

Luckily for everyone, the Indominus seemed more focused on the still breathing female Carnotaurus, rather than anything else. Even the female Carnotaurus was intent on avenging her fallen companion.

Lunging forward, the Carnotaurus bit down the Indominus claw. Fuelled by pain, the Indominus swiped with its twisted claw, forcing the Carnotaurus to let go, leaving a long gash running down the bull dinosaur's neck.

Still persistent however, the rammed into the Indominus, in an attempt to knock it over. The Indominus instead, returned the favour. Locking its jaw around the Carnotaurus's stomach, the Indominus picked up the dinosaur effortlessly, before throwing it aside.

Splashing among the stream, but still alive, the Carnotaurus finally made a wise choice. With one last growl, she retreated away from her unmatched rival.

Yet now, the Indominus turned to the next two standing creatures. Dave and Perry, both helping Helen and Delta stand up.

"Crap." Perry hissed, knowing what will come next.

But instead of charging or attacking without a second thought. The Indominus cautiously back off, almost sizing up the group.

Straight away, something felt very wrong. What Dave and Perry could both remembered of the Indominus Rex didn't matched up at all here. The rage filled and blood craving monster they had fought didn't stand before them. Instead, what was looking at them was an almost tranquil, and curious dinosaur. A complete opposite towards Perry's murderous sister.

"It's… curious."

"Dave. Say something." Perry insisted.

If this the same Indominus that brought Jurassic World to its knees, then it should be able to talk. And in theory, the same lingering haunting voice would escape her jaws.

"How are you still alive?" Dave finally asked, igniting a spark of interest in the Indominus's eye. "Why are you still here?"

For a moment, the Indominus maintained its unnerving gaze on the group. Red eyes almost piercing their heart.

"I… I was mauled." The Indominus growled, its voice as rough as a man's. "I was broken, and cast out like dust to the wind… But I refused to embraced death's open arms… I. Did not hatch out of my egg, to be torn apar-"

BOOM!

The sound of Mt Sibo's growing fury roared from the top of the volcano. The very sound was enough to send the Indominus Rex retreating away from the volcano.

"It. Running!" Perry warned.

"Then we should too." Dave pointed out.

If the Indominus itself is scared of the fiery demon above them, then that is enough to prove the true danger and magnitude of what is coming.

But with Helen and Delta unable to move thanks to their gaping injuries, both Perry and Dave needed to get them to Wheatley and the others.

"Perry, you take Helen." Dave ordered, moving to help Delta up. "I'll-"

BANG!

The whole world seemed to go silent for Perry, in fact, time itself just stopped. Her eyes looking directly at Dave's lifeless eyes as they tried to grab his stomach,

Now homed to a bloody gunshot wound.

"DAD!" Perry almost screamed, rushing over to Dave as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Actually, we'll be taking both of them."

Looking ahead, Perry caught sight of Dave's attacker. A tall cold pale, strong man, only just in his mid-thirties. Brown hair that Perry would only be too glad to dye with his own blood.

Furious, Perry prepared to charge at Aron, until the former pointed his gun at Helen and Delta.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. If you even understand my warning. Then you won't try to stop us." Aron warned. "Unless you care to see your daughter pumped with bullets."

Growling in rage, Perry maintained her protective stance over Dave's bleeding body. Already mercenaries were pointing their guns at her while others dragged Helen and Delta away.

"Aron!" Wheatley yelled, enraged by Aron's action. "Our orders are to get the raptor back with no one harmed!"

"Our orders are to get the raptors back, one way or another." Aron reminded. "Your choice, Wheatley. Either them, or your little bitch."

Signing in defeat, Wheatley didn't even try to argue back as Aron walked off to re-join the rest of the mercenaries.

"Forgive me…" Wheatley whispered before following Aron.

A sudden gasp turned Perry's attention to Dave. He was still alive, but the gunshot had gone through his stomach, bleeding like a burst dam. His life, was fading under his daughter's gaze.

"PERRY! DAVE!" A familiar called, signalled the arrival of Owen, only just pulling a dart out of his chest. "Perry, where is- OH SHIT!"

Upon seeing Dave's bleeding body, Owen rushed down before beginning to tear part of his sleeve of in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"No…" Dave stopped, weakly pushing Owen's arm away. "You know… There's no coming back… from this."

"No. Dad." Perry whispered, tears already dropping from her eyes. "You. Can't-"

Mustering what little strength he had left, Dave threw a hand upon Perry's snout, gently stroking his fingers down her scales.

"Take care… of them." Dave gargled spitting out his own blood.

"Jess… Our pack… Take care of them… My scaly… angel…"

Upon his final words, Dave's eyes dropped shut before his hand lifelessly collapsed down from Perry's face onto the blood stained ground.

This could be real for Perry. She had finally convinced her father to help her again. He had come to make amends for his actions. It couldn't end like this! It shouldn't.

Nudging Dave's head, Perry tried to wake him up. But this cold, dead touch only drove the dagger of reality deeper in Perry's heart. Unable to hold back anymore, Perry buried her head into Dave's chest, the faint sound of a crying raptor enough to bring even a tear to Owen's eyes.

"Goodbye, my friend…." Owen chocked, bringing his hand down Dave's face to close his lifeless eyes.

However, in the distant, the sound of gargling lava and chocking ash roared over the island. For everything on Isla Nublar, nature's judgement had arrived.

Picking up Dave's club, Owen forced himself up before looking up the stream. The sound of stampeding dinosaurs and crashing undergrowth added to the urgency of the situation.

"Perry… We have to go." Owen warned pushing Perry away from her fruitless revival attempt.

"NO!" Perry cawed, refusing to leave her father's corpse. "I. WON'T. LEAVE HIM!"

"PERRY! Think about Helen, your pack!" Owen reminded, forcing Perry to start running downstream.

But not before Perry stopped to take one last look at Dave's corpse.

"Sorry… father…."

And without, Perry retreated from all that remained of the man who made her what she is today. It was this very island Dave's parents both died, now in a twisted betrayal, he has joined them.

Never to return...

* * *

 **Yes.**

 **I went there.**

 **Sudden Sequel Death hitting hard. Or pulling a GRRM move.**

 **Also, thank you so much everyone for being patient with me on this, I'll be honest. I have put off writing this chapter due to the fact I knew I killing off an important character. But, nothing good last forever as they say.**

 **So, keep up the reviews, because I do want to hear your thought on this.**


End file.
